Cinderella
Cinderella VHS Cinderella (October 4, 1988) * Orange-Red Warnings * "The following preview..." * Oliver and Company Preview * 1988 Walt Disney Classics Logo * 1985 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening Credits * Cinderella's Story * Wake Up, Cinderella/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" * Cinderella Meets Gus * Waking Up Lucifer/Bruno Fights with Lucifer * Sneaking Past Lucifer/Getting Breakfast/Lucifer Chases Gus * Serving the Family/Cinderella and Lady Tremaine's Conversation * At the Castle/Plans for the Ball * "Sing, Sweet Nightingale"/The Letter to the Ball * Jaq and Gus Help Cinderella's Dress/"The Work Song" * Jaq and Gus Fight Lucifer/Working on Cinderella's Dress/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Reprise) * Drizella and Anastasia Tear Cinderella's Dress * Cinderella Meets Fairy Godmother/"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" * At the Palace Ball * "So This is Love"/Midnight/The Chase * The King Fights with the Grand Duke * Lady Tremaine Warns the News * The Grand Duke Arrives/Anastasia Tries the Glass Slipper * Bruno to the Rescue/Drizella Tries the Glass Slipper * Finale/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" * "The End" Cinderella (October 4, 1995) * Green Warnings * Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call * Pocahontas Video Game and Software Preview * Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer * The Santa Clause Preview * Pocahontas Preview * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Main Titles/'Once Upon a Time' * "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" * 'New Mouse in the House'/Lucifer * Lucifer Picks on Bruno/Breakfast Time/Getting Lucifer Out of the Road * Lucifer Tries to Get Gus * Cinderella and Lady Tremaine's Conversation * At the Palace/The King's Problems * "Sing, Sweet Nightingale"/A Message from the King * "The Work Song" * Stealing/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Reprise) * Cinderella's Surprise/'You Little Thief' * Fairy Godmother/"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" * At the Ball/"Well, This is Love"/Late at Midnight * The King and the Grand Duke's Conversation * Lady Tremaine's Reluctant News/Lady Tremaine Locks Cinderella in Her Room * Jaq and Gus Get the Key * Lucifer Attacks * Cinderella Tries on the Glass Slipper/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Finale) * "The End" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) = Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (February 26, 2002) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * Beauty and the Beast Preview * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview * Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch Preview * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Preview * Walt Disney World - Share a Dream * "Right After the Movie" * "Feature Presentation" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening Title/The Mice Warn a Story * Welcome Home, Princess Cinderella * New Palace Rules * "Follow Your Heart" * Cinderella's First Banquet * Thinking Big * Jaq's Wish/"The World is Looking Up to You" * Sir Hugh Helps Cinderella * The Spring Festival * A Messy Story * Anastasia Meets the Baker * "It's What's Inside that Counts" * Dreams Do Come True * A Book for Cinderella/End Credits (Song: "Put it Together") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Lilo and Stitch Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Tarzan and Jane Preview = Cinderella: Special Edition (October 4, 2005) * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * Lady and the Tramp Preview * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Chicken Little Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" * Cinderella III Preview * Disney Princess: A Christmas of Enchanted Preview * "Join Us After the Movie" * "Feature Presentation" * Warning Screen * Anti-Piracy Warning Screen * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) * Main Title (Song: "Cinderella") * Beginning * "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" * Meeting Gus-Gus * Lucifer * Breakfast Time * Lucifer Chases Gus * Cinderella Being Bossed Around by Her Stepmother * Tremaine Punishes Cinderella * The King and the Grand Duke Organize the Ball * "Sing, Sweet Nightingale" * Invitation to the Ball * "The Work Song" * Jaq, Gus and Lucifer Scene * "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Reprise) * Stepsisters Spoil Cinderella's Dress * Meeting Fairy Godmother * "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" * The New Ball Gown * Cinderella Dances with the Prince * "Then This is Love" * Leaving the Ball * The King Discusses with the Grand Duke * Lady Tremaine Locks Cinderella in the Tower * Jaq and Gus Steal the Key * The Animals Help Cinderella * Happy Ending * "The End" * Restoration Credits * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Disney Channel Circle of Stars Music Video: "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"